peacebringer
by animemistress055
Summary: umm its an aaml,sorry i suck at summaries. its somewhat fairytale like.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

ok, this is my first fic, so dont flame please??

**disclaimer:** i do not own pokemon, if i did, Ash and Misty would be dating by now.

**

* * *

**

**Peace bringer**

**Flashback**

Misty's POV

Flashback:

_The Fiery West_

_The Southern Seas_

_The Eastern Earth_

_And The Northern Breeze_

_Combat Exist Forever_

_Between the Wind, Earth, flames and Sea_

_Until The Eight Enter The Valley_

_And The Ninth one Is set free_

_Temper Of The Flames_

_Beauty Of The Sea_

_Wise Mind Of The Earth_

_And A Heart That Sails With The Breeze_

A little girl sits in her room while her nurse maid reads her a prophecy. She is the princess of the southern waters and is five years old. my name is Misty.

"Suzie," I ask

"Yes," she responds

"Who is the ninth person?" I ask

"Beats me," she stated

"oh..." I say, rather dissapionted.

"Check," she said. I assumed that check meant yes. Ever since then I've been scared for the world, war, its future, the eight, and me. What will happen to me? End Flashback

* * *

Ash's POV

Flashback: (being told)

Once again there was war against the west. But what was I doing here? I'm only a 6 years old prince by the name of Ashton Satoshi Ketchum, Ash. And I'm here fighting my Life out as a six year old. The scene is gruesome. There is blood all over the fields. Injured and dead bodies everywhere, I'm surprised I'm not dead yet. It was hideous, disgusting, terrifying or whatever you like to call it.

As I rode for my life, on my horse named Ivory, the evil fire general, aka Harley, walks up to my dad like he is in ssllooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwww mmmmmoooooooooooooooooooooooottttttttttiiiiiiiiiiioooooooooonnnnnnnnnnn. (Sorry, tried to make it seem slow) I'm curious to know what the heck he is going too do {:evil stares from group;}. What I'm a curious child, it is not my fault! Sheesh. Okay, back on topic. When I finally realize my dad's gonna die, it was two late. Harley, the evil lazy bumpkis of a general, takes his sword and stabs him in the back, stupid backstabber. I mean that quite literally. May get your dad to fire him.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!1!!" I yelled really loudly.{May states" bye, bye dad,"} Harley did not only kill my dad but he killed my younger brother John. {Max" bye, bye brother and dad"} why you people are so evil!!! How would you feel if you lost your dad in war and a sibling, Max? May?

So now it is finally over and I finally realize how lucky girls are that they don't have to fight. {Gives May, Suzie, and my sister Emily evil glares.} Ever!! So I sat their crying, and crying and crying for what seemed like hours but was only 20 minutes.

So, eventually I got tired and ran out of tears. So I decided to go home. One problem. I ran the wrong way. I ran south towards the waters that Lugia is in. I stumbled across a valley with a sign. The sign said in big bold letters:

!!DO NOT ENTER!!

This is the forbidden electric valley

All who enter will die immediately

I've heard of this place before. It was in a book I read where a boy and a girl where they where forbidden to see each other so they went into this valley and someone cursed the valley when they died and that is why we are in war. Or so I was told. {"hey I heard that story too" "me too" "it could be true" "it's so romantic" that is all I could understand out of what everyone is saying} Ok will you shut up? I get it.

Well now that that's covered we can get to the really important and weird stuff.

So being as confused as I was, I ran in the valley. And I kept running, around, and around and around. And I noticed the four trees, the wind tree to the north, water to the south, fire to the west and earth to the east. Then I noticed a young girl leaning on the water tree. She had fiery red hair peaceful blue eyes, and she was reading a book. She was wearing rather casual clothing but what startled me the most was the necklace with the glass dove. Which as you know is the sign of peace. ("we know Ash,") I know, you know.

now, I stupidly go and fall on the tree. You are no supposed to touch a tree that isn't yours. Or something bad happens. And it did, because she started dissappear. So, I ran home completely confused.

* * *

ok well thats chapter 1 i might not update that much im rather busy. k so review please.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

first fic!!!!!!!!!!!! no flaming please. yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! chapter 2!!!!!!!!!!!! i feel so proud.

ps: emily is an OC I'll explain her better when she gets a better role.

**disclaimer:** i do not own pokemon, if i did, Ash and Misty would be dating by now.

**

* * *

**

**Peace bringer**

Ash's pov

like normal we were just hanging out in our hangout in the electric garden. oh, who's we?:fire price and princess, may and max, wind price and princess, me and my sister emily. earth leader, brock, and some guy named drew, plus water general gary and the currently missing water princess's... servant. so we have a variety...sort-of. not really.

oh, great..."everyone I got to go. May, Max, _you_ need to go too. remember???"they nod there heads.

Yep, we are in war again. For the 20th time. It's annoying I have to be in war when I'm 12.

***sometime later in the middle of war***

Jump back, swing sword, bust some heads, DUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RUN FROM FLAMEING DRAGON HEAD THAT SPITS FIRE ON THE NORTH SIDE OF THE FIRE FORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I ran to the west side. Again. Hey, that wasn't there before. What I saw was a a built-in stone porch without a fence, because everything wall in this fort is stone, with out windows but it did have this weird shadow of an entryway on the right. It was creepy. but there was a colorless ghost like figure of a girl about 11, and I thought I knew her. but i didn't any 11 year old girls that looked like that. Suddenly, I remebered the mistake I made in the electric garden. No, that _can't _be her. she would look like a five year old. right??? maybe she got-

bam, hit in the back. stupid fire arrow archers. quickly I send a mini-tornado there to kill whoever that was. "die stupid ignorant fire archer person," But really, who was she???

* * *

i wrote chapter 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!yay!!! sorry its kindof short.

review please


End file.
